


Holding On

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Who Knows?, certainly not Keith, he might be dead but might not be, keith and shiro are adoptive brothers, keith is kind of a hoarder but not quite?, matt is also only mentioned, shiro is only really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance can't understand why his boyfriend keeps his desk such a mess until he decides to clean it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Lance had a garbage bag at the ready as he entered Keith's room, staring at his opponent with a determined gaze.

Keith had been holding off on doing this, despite having agreed weeks ago that since he always slept in Lance's room, it made since to turn this room into a guest room. Which lead to Lance's task for today.

Cleaning the junk off of Keith's desk.

That desk was the reason the room couldn't be used for anything! Lance's own sister had to sleep on the couch instead of a nice bed when she visited last weekend, all because Keith delayed cleaning off that desk to make the room nice. After an argument that morning that left Keith storming off to class, he was finally going to solve the problem, once and for all.

Lance sat on the red swivel chair, grabbing and looking over the paper at the top of the monstrous pile on Keith's desk.

_Dear Keith,_

_Our trip is going well. Dr. Holt and Matt often tell stories about their family, and I tell some too. Don't worry, there is nothing too embarrassing._

_Matt is great, as always, but I still don't think I should go for it. I mean, he is probably straight, knowing my luck. I promise to update you if something happens between us, but most likely nothing will._

_We head to hike in the Rocky Mountains tomorrow, so I may not be back in civilization by next week. I'll make up for that with two letters the week I get to the hotel in Colorado, alright?_

_I'll be home soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Shiro_

Lance blinked, looking over the letter again.

Keith had told him a bit about Shiro, though not in much detail. Even so, Lance had heard about the guy from the news and what little Keith was willing to share.

The guy was eight years older than them, putting him at approximately twenty-nine. He was a friendly guy who decided to explore the whole country on the road with a friend of his, Matt Holt, and his dad Samuel Holt.

He and the Holts had disappeared two years ago while on that trip, a year before Lance and Keith started dating. They never arrived at the hotel they had made reservations at. Many people believed the three died while hiking in the Rockies, but no bodies were ever found. They were just...gone.

Lance set the letter aside, beginning the pile of things to keep. He couldn't throw away a letter from Shiro, knowing how much he meant to Keith.

Lance continued to pull papers off the desk, looking over them.

Amazingly, the pile lacked a lot of what Lance had assumed. There were no half-empty food containers and he rarely came across missed homework assignments. Save for the occasional unfinished physics assignment that had a date too old to be turned in now, there were none of the usual lazy college student stuff. It was just a maelstrom of memories.

Photos of Keith actually smiling with a guy Lance recognized as Shiro. Postcards from all over the country, detailing exciting things Shiro had done with Dr. Holt and Matt. Letters with photographs of Shiro and a short guy with caramel colored hair grinning in front of the Grand Canyon, or Mount Rushmore, or some other tourist attraction.

Newspaper articles detailing the disappearance. Notebook pages of theories of what could have happened. Books on the Rockies and maps of the area covered with marks.

And, at the bottom of the pile, a photo with a broken frame and cracked glass, of Keith and Shiro when they were kids, a young Keith clinging to Shiro's back as he stood proudly in a fenced yard, both kids grinning broadly. Lance smiled sadly as he set the photo at the top of his keep pile.

The keep pile ended up nearly as big as the original, with the garbage bag nearly empty. Lance just transferred the contents to the kitchen trash before returning to the new pile and thinking.

An idea formed, and Lance darted to make a couple of calls and grab some supplies.

* * *

Keith arrived that afternoon, avoiding the gaze of his boyfriend as he saw Lance on the couch with Hunk and Pidge.

"Hey Keith!" Lance excitedly greeted him. "Want to watch The Force Awakens?"

"Did-Did you get my desk?"

Lance nodded, saying, "Yeah. You can go ahead and check to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. Then come geek out with us!"

"Of course, Lance will probably be gushing over Poe Dameron the entire time," Pidge piped up from her place on the couch.

"What can I say? The guy is hot. Not as hot as you though, babe!"

Keith rolled his eyes, heading to his old room to see how Lance had done.

The desk was mostly clear, but Keith's eyes widened as he observed what was setting on top.

The first was a red and black book with a picture of him and Shiro on the front, Shiro giving him rabbit ears. He opened it up, flipping through decorated pages full of photos and postcards and letters from Shiro. There were also pages of Shiro and Matt pictures, and pictures of Keith, Lance, Hunk, and/or Pidge, but it was primarily filled with pictures of Shiro.

The second was a new book on the Rockies sitting on top of his research, a note taped to the top.

_Glad to know I'm not the only one still looking. I know they are out there somewhere. I have done my own research and added some of my own notes to yours about where my family and Shiro could be, but if you have any questions or ideas, you have my number. We'll find them._

_Pidge_

Keith smiled softly at the note, before fixing his gaze on the last item.

It was Shiro's favorite photo of them when Keith was five. Despite being eight years older, Shiro had been there for him whenever he needed him.

He had been the best big brother ever.

"Keith? Are you crying?"

He realized suddenly that his face wet as Lance wrapped his arms around him. Two huge arms grabbed the two tightly, in one of Hunk's signature hugs. Even Pidge joined the embrace.

"Thank you," Keith mumbled.

"We are going to help you hold onto everything you have left of Shiro," Lance promised.

Keith smiled, feeling, for the first time since Shiro disappeared, content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadness. So much sadness.
> 
> ~~You can not escape.~~


End file.
